


Из пункта А в пункт Б

by redhead_summer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путь Айзека от лофта Дерека до дома Скотта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из пункта А в пункт Б

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо предисловия.
> 
> Недавно пересмотрела 3х04 (раза три за короткий промежуток, ага), и поняла, что мне не дает покоя временной провал в самом конце: между тем, как Дерек выгоняет Айзека из лофта, и тем, как Айзек приходит к Скотту. Не хватило мне наполненности момента, поэтому вот.
> 
> Пространственно-временная шкала немного деформирована, стены в лофте слегка передвинуты, но все это более чем незначительно. И да, я все еще считаю Бейкон Хиллс маленьким городком, где от квартиры Хейла до дома Скотта можно догулять пешочком минут за 30 максимум. Хотя Дэвис, кажется, скоро превратит БХ в городскую агломерацию.

Дождь за окном льет, как из ведра. Капли мелкой дробью бьют по стеклу, по рамам и крыше, а огни города по ту сторону превратились в яркие размытые пятна.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел сегодня, - говорит Дерек.  
\- Что? – Айзеку сначала кажется, что он не расслышал своим острым оборотничьим слухом, неправильно понял. Но сердце Коры, стоящей на стеной, на долю секунды сбивается с ритма, и он понимает, что не ослышался. – Слушай, я сделал что-то не так?  
\- Ты делаешь что-то не так, когда остаешься здесь. У меня Кора, и вас двоих слишком много.  
Айзек на мгновение теряет дар речи.  
\- И куда мне идти?  
Его накрывает чувство чертового дежа вю. Этот же вопрос он задавал ровно год назад – самому себе, когда оставаться в опустевшем доме отца было невыносимо, но и идти было некуда. Тогда он все же пришел к Дереку. Сейчас...  
\- Куда-нибудь в другое место. Ты должен уйти сейчас.  
\- Ой, да брось... – Айзеку все еще не верится.  
Снаружи молния озаряет небо яркими всполохами, а раскаты грома сотрясают воздух и стекла в рамах. По другую сторону стены Кора сжалась в комок, Айзек чувствует это. Она почти не дышит, вжимается в неровную кирпичную стену, но выйти и вмешаться не решается.  
\- Уходи, - Дерек поворачивается от окна и смотрит на Айзека.  
\- Дерек...  
\- Уходи, – Хейл кивает на дверь, крепко сжимая в руках недопитый стакан с водой.  
\- Перестань, - Айзек отлепляется от стены, и делает шаг в сторону своего Альфы.  
\- Уйди! – последняя крупица надежды умирает, когда стакан врезается в стену рядом с головой Айзека и разлетается на куски.  
На мгновение все звуки смешиваются и превращаются в белый шум. Чувство дежа вю накрывает с большей силой, затягивая его в прошлое – то прошлое, где отец еще был жив, а холодильник в подвале все еще пугал. Но это лишь на мгновение.  
Айзек крепко сжимает челюсти и убирает руку от лица. Прошлое – в прошлом. Он смотрит на Хейла через плечо, чувствуя едва различимый горьковатый привкус сожаления, исходящий от Альфы, подхватывает с пола сумку и направляется к двери. Последнее, что он слышит – это едва различимый за шумом дождя всхлип Коры.

Айзек знал, куда пойдет, еще до того, как вышел из лофта Дерека. В этот раз он смог сразу ответить на свой вопрос, и тем не менее накручивает круг в два квартала, прежде чем направиться к нужному дому.  
Он замечает Кору на первом же перекрестке – внутренний волчий радар засекает знакомый объект. Оборачивается, но девушка успевает спрятаться. Айзек лишь усмехается, закидывает сумку на плечо и идет дальше, не сбавляя темпа. Она нагоняет его спустя десять или пятнадцать минут, промокшая насквозь, как и он сам. Просто шагает рядом, засунув руки в карманы куртки и едва поспевая за его широкими шагами.  
\- Ему сложно, - произносит она спустя несколько минут безмолвной и бесцельной ходьбы. – Альфой всегда быть сложно, он просто не был готов к этому.  
Айзек лишь фыркает. Скотт рассказал ему все тогда, когда закончилась эта история с Джексоном. Как Питер укусил его, как разнес школу, охотясь за ним и заставляя убить Стайлза, Эллисон, Лидию и Джексона, как чуть не убил в итоге Лидию. Рассказал, что Дерек использовал Скотта, чтобы добраться до Питера, и как в итоге убил того, став Альфой.  
И Айзек считает, что этого недостаточно, чтобы простить Дерека, потому что Хейл сам выбрал этот путь. Но он молча шагает дальше, даже не сбавляя шага, так что Коре приходится приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы поспевать за ним.  
Они как раз сворачивают на улицу, где живет Скотт, когда Кора хватает его за руку и останавливает. Темные волосы выбились из-под промокшего капюшона толстовки и прилипли к лицу.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что он не прав, просто...  
Айзек приподнимает брови в немом вопросе: «просто – что?».  
\- Просто это Дерек.  
\- А, ну тогда все ясно, - пожимает плечами Айзек и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
\- Мне жаль, Айзек, - она впервые называет его по имени за все то время, что они знакомы. – Мне жаль, что из-за меня он тебя выгнал.  
\- Все в порядке, - он поворачивает голову, но не смотрит на девушку. – Мне есть куда идти. Можете не переживать.  
Кора остается на месте, только ждет, пока он дойдет до дома Скотта, и лишь тогда уходит.

Мелисса без лишних слов пускает Айзека в дом и начинает суетиться, доставая чистые полотенца и постельное белье для промокшего позднего гостя, пока он сам поднимается в комнату Скотта.  
Внутри разливается теплое, словно топленое молоко, ощущение _дома_. И словесное подтверждение от его хозяев – всего лишь формальность.


End file.
